Aprovéchate
by Natsumi Yagami
Summary: Sasuke le hace una propuesta tentadora a Sakura. Tan solo fue una palabra la que cambió el transcurso de la noche (Probablemente incluya lemon)


_**Aprovéchate**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_ Los personajes no me perteneces, los créditos y derechos a sus respectivos autores; únicamente la trama es mía ;w; espero les guste. Me inspire con una canción llamada Aprovéchate del grupo Café Tacuba *^*

Estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro, el mirando hacia adelante con indiferencia y ella con la cabeza agachada y llorando. Llevaban aproximadamente ahí una hora y no había rastro del resto del equipo siete.

-¿Corto contigo? –pregunto el pelinegro de la nada.

-Si… -contesto entre sollozos.

Uchiha Sasuke suspiro y se puso de pie, tomo la muñeca de la pelirosa y comenzó a andar, Sakura, quien no alcanzaba a comprender la situación lo seguía confundida. Cuando llegaron abrió los ojos de par en par; estaban frente al apartamento del chico, quien abrió y la jalo hacia dentro, con poca suavidad la llevo hasta su cama y la arrojo; con sumo cuidado se sentó en aquella mullida cama, aturdida miro con detenimiento aquel recinto.

La habitación no era ni tan pequeña ni tan grande, la pared era de color azul cielo, la cama al centro de la habitación, de color azul oscuro, al lado derecho se encontraba un pequeño ropero de madera, junto a la cama había una mesita de noche con un reloj y pequeños objetos triviales; al lado izquierdo un librero; se percato de que Sasuke la miraba desde la puerta enarcando una ceja, se acerco a ella y le extendió la taza blanca que tenía en su mano.

-Es té –fue lo único que pronunció.

-Gracias.

Bebió con lentitud disfrutando del sabor de la manzanilla, evitando ver hacía algún punto en especifico.

-No deberías llorar por tonterías.

-Para mí no son tonterías –musito triste y un tanto enojada- en verdad lo quería muchísimo.

-¿Y qué paso?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Soy yo el que hace las preguntas aquí Haruno.

-Él quería a otra chica, no a mí –dijo resignada.

-¿Y qué paso con el dobe? Es obvio de que a él le encantaría salir contigo.

-El es muy niño, podría lastimarme, todos son iguales…

-Sakura, no todos somos iguales.

-Eso crees tú.

Uchiha se posiciono frene a ella, tomo la taza casi vacía y la arrojo sobre su hombro derecho.

-¿Qué haces?

La empujo para que quedara acostada sobre la mullida cama. Tomo ambas manos de la chica con una de las suyas y las posiciono arriba de su cabeza, unos ojos verdes, sorprendidos e intrigados, se encontraron con unos negros seductores.

-Aprovéchate de mí.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo ¿Acaso escucho bien?

-¿Qué?

En ese preciso instante el pelinegro recorrió con descaro el muslo de Haruno con una mano, una vez en su cadera comenzó a acariciarla, a continuación beso su cuello, regalando pequeñas mordidas y finalmente lo lamio sutilmente.

-Aprovéchate de mí, de que estoy enamorado.

-¿De mi?

-No, de Naruto –respondió con sarcasmo- claro que de ti Sakura.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿acaso su mente le estaba jugando una broma? Ni en sus fantasías más secretas Sasuke Uchiha le hubiera dicho algo así.

-Aprovecha que al fin me encontraste –comenzó a besar su rostro con lentitud, dirigiéndose hacia su oreja- Sa-ku-ra –le susurro antes de morder su lóbulo.

Nuevamente fue descendiendo hasta sus mejillas, de ahí a sus labios, la beso con suavidad, la chica tardo un poco en corresponderle, una vez que lo hizo comenzaron a dejarse llevar por lo embriagador del momento, Uchiha soltó las manos de la ojiverde y comenzó a recorrer el pequeño cuerpo que yacía bajo sí. La chica se aferro a su cuello, debía admitir que las sensaciones que estaba experimentando le estaban gustando a más no poder.

-No puedo –dijo separándolo de un empujón luego de darse cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Porqué no puedes?

-Yo…

-Sólo sabes dudar, no haces más que temer, desconfiar de aquellos que te han pretendido. Aprovéchate de mí.

-¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? –Dijo haciendo un puchero a la par que se sentaba en la cama- Además, todos son iguales, solo terminan lastimando y dejándonos con el corazón roto.

-No lo somos, no somos iguales –hablo con fastidio.

-Ya me heriste una vez, cuando te fuiste, puedes volver a hacerlo –su voz fue bajando cada vez más el tono, hasta convertirse en un susurro.

Se miraron fijamente, verde contra negro; permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos así, el pelinegro acarició con suavidad la tersa mejilla coloreada de un leve color carmín de Sakura.

- Sí te he tratado mal, hasta un punto fatal, permite que arregle las cosas.

-¿Cómo piensas arreglarlas? –preguntó con desconfianza. Uchiha se posiciono sobre ella nuevamente.

- Te propongo cambiar, canjear de lugar, ahora eres tú la agresora, desquítate conmigo ahora.

-… -no sabía que decirle.

- Me puedes usar... –comenzó a susurrarle al oído- me puedes... amar.

- ¿Qué debería hacer?

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pon mi mundo de cabeza, pero sí te aprovechas tú de mí, me aprovecharé de ti.

La pelirosa entrecerró los ojos, coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Sasuke y lo beso, como nunca había besado a nadie; se recostaron en la cama mientras las manos de ambos exploraban el cuerpo del otro. Definitivamente aquella sería una noche larga, una que sin lugar a dudas disfrutaría.

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_ Aquí yo de nuevo xDD bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? esa canción me encanta, me parece muy sensual xP sinceramente no sé si incluir lemon o no, me gustaría tener sus opiniones al respecto (aunque muy probablemente lo tenga) cuídense, espero sus comentarios.


End file.
